Save The World, Get The Girl
by fortythousandth
Summary: SilMil era Sailor Uranus uses present day Michiru Kaioh's visions against her.


Note: Written for the prompt, "As your girlfriend, I will make it my duty to turn you on at the most inappropriate of times."

**Pretty Important: everything in italics is some sort of flashback/vision/dream.**

* * *

><p>Nearly every night Michiru's jolting awake now, drenched in sweat and shaking, heart racing, and it's only getting worse. She's lucky to manage more than several hours of sleep at a time now before she's interrupted by the—dreams? visions? sensations?—all of it feels too real for it to be just a dream. Not when she's waking up with a sense of sick relief that her hands aren't actually drenched in hot, sticky blood. Not when she sees herself, she, herself, in her mind's eye destroying monsters, beings, creatures, entire civilizations, with the sort of casual aplomb that sends her reeling to the bathroom afterward to be sick.<p>

Not when she's not so sure anymore if she's the hero or the villain of this story.

And then it becomes clear what she's fighting for.

Once Michiru Kaioh—Sailor Neptune—takes up her henshin wand, the visions crystallize. Her focus sets in and then the barrage of visions become even more real: a glowing palace, a glorious kingdom, noble allies. And then—

And then Uranus. Haruka. Then so many of her visions finally become clear.

So much else finally becomes clear as well.

* * *

><p><em>Her entire body convulses with the need to cry out, but then there's the glove slapped over her mouth and the husky voice at her ear whispering, "Be quiet, everyone's out there, Queen Serenity and the Princess and everyone, and you don't want them to hear, do you? They're right there—"<em>

—_and then she's careening over the edge and wracked with sharp spasms, clenching her stomach in an attempt to not make any noise, because like hell that comment wasn't on purpose, and like hell she's protesting, not when it's been so long, and not when she gets to be here, like this, with her, finally._

_As she comes down, Uranus slips her hand from beneath Neptune's skirt and removes her hand from Neptune's mouth and grins, eyes flashing._

_It takes her a few beats to get her breath back, but when she does, she's on Uranus, eager to pay her back, eager to make her feel some fraction of the sensation still streaming through Neptune's veins—_

Michiru doesn't think she actually makes noise, but she must've jerked or jumped or something, because Haruka's staring at her, saying—and from her hectic tone, probably not for the first time—"Michiru! Are you okay?"

She blinks, shakes her head to clear it. The brightness of the sun slams into her eyes and she squints, but she's back in Haruka's car, at a stoplight, and absolutely none of that was real.

Was it?

"I'm all right," she says forcibly, trying to shove down the disappointment at that having been just another vision—so near, yet so intangible. She steals a glance over at Haruka and the way her windswept hair is falling into her eyes, and she has to quickly look away.

"Are you sure?" Haruka says. Then, quietly, "Were you having another vision?"

That grabs Michiru's attention. She knows that Haruka has visions, flashes of memory, but that they occur much less than hers.

But if Haruka is sharing these visions…

No. Her face is nothing but concern, no hint of the sheer terror she exhibits any time a rogue emotion comes too close.

"Really, I'm fine," Michiru says, and that's that.

* * *

><p>"<em>Since when do you care about what's 'supposed to be?'" Uranus growls, dipping her head down to nip viciously at Neptune's neck.<em>

_While Uranus is preoccupied, Neptune manages to wrench a hand free and shoves at her shoulder. "What did I tell you about marks?"_

"_Tell me why it would be so bad if people knew—"_

_Nobody ever gives Neptune credit for her strength._

_Neptune really deserves more credit for her strength._

_With one fluid motion, Neptune tugs Uranus and rolls with her legs and core body and then Uranus is the one spread out beneath her, eyes wide. Neptune sucks at Uranus' collarbone, a few inches past what would be visible beneath the collar of a military uniform. The point isn't her showing off, after all. "You deserved that," she whispers in Uranus' ear._

_As a response, Uranus somehow works her hand up between Neptune's legs and her whole body contracts when Neptune brushes a thumb against her. "You still haven't given me one good reason—" _

_Neptune grinds down against Uranus, feeling the hardness of the toy she's wearing beneath her underwear. "Take those off."_

_She allows Uranus to shimmy out of her underwear and grabs, pushing the base up against Uranus, who can't bite back a moan. Her voice is thick: "Do you want any lube?"_

_Neptune guides Uranus' hand back between her legs for a split second. "I don't need any," she says, a tremulous undercurrent running through her tone at the touch._

_Uranus lets out a shaky breath. "You're wet."_

"_You're surprised?"_

_Uranus whines and tosses her head back as Neptune slides the toy inside of her, like she's the one who's about to be fucked. And out of all of the possible responses to having a willing woman riding you, Uranus selects, "I need to hear that you're mine."_

_Neptune's pretty sure she's never going to get tired of having Uranus fill her like this, stretching her open and thrusting deep inside of her. She's also positive that she's never going to get tired of Uranus, and she almost laughs. "You do have excellent timing."_

"_Please." They settle into a quick, choppy rhythm, and Uranus bites her lip. "Neptune—"_

"_Frankly, Uranus, I'm a bit insulted you even have to ask," Neptune murmurs, and lets the sensation take her over._

The memory fades out and the scene comes back: the classroom, the desk, Michiru gripping the leg of the desk for dear life. She feels horribly flushed and trembly, although a quick glance around the room confirms that this is a personal problem, rather than an atmosphere problem.

She's never been more thankful that Mugen's bathroom policy is to simply allow its students to go when needed as she gets up, on shaky legs, and bolts out of the room, studiously ignoring Haruka's questioning gaze from several rows back.

Safely ensconced alone in the bathroom, Michiru takes several deep breaths, trying to clear her head. Even the mere act of walking is nearly too much for her, in this state, and she fights the urge to just take care of it—she's above that, of course she is, she'd never live it down even in her own mind.

Besides, it's not as if these fantasies will ever come true. There's a reason why they're only dreams, from thousands of years ago.

And that thought is the one thing that sobers her.

Michiru never particularly thought she'd ever miss the gore and violence of the old visions.

* * *

><p><em>It's not Neptune this time—it's just her. Michiru glances down at herself, wearing just a simple nightgown, then seizes the opportunity to take in her surroundings.<em>

_She's on a marble floor, surrounded by open-air columns, spiraling up, up, all the way to a point at the top of the ceiling; the navy on the walls blends with the sky, starrier than Michiru's ever seen, and in front of her, a lone figure lounges on the balcony_

_There are so many questions she could and should be asking—but at the sight of the shock of white-blonde hair and the small smile, the answers all flood into her mind._

_Instead, she leads with, "What are you wearing?"_

_The smirk sends shivers down Michiru's spine—still. "You'll find out this form for yourself sooner or later. But enough of that—it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Michiru Kaioh. How have your dreams been recently?"_

_Michiru has to take a moment to steel herself. "I suppose my answer depends myself on which ones you mean."_

_If anything, Sailor Uranus' smirk only grows wider. "That's my Neptune. You know exactly which ones I mean. So? You've always been the strategist, after all. What do you plan on doing about it?"_

"_About what?" Michiru asks, not willing to explicitly make any promises just yet._

_Uranus shakes her head. "You know and I know that you're playing a ridiculous game right now. Haruka Tenoh is never going to make the first move. And," she says, somewhat wryly, "history seems to repeat itself there. She's terrified of you and of what you mean, but don't trick yourself for a second into thinking that she's doesn't feel the same. Except she can't make a move because she's an emotionally stunted idiot."_

"_Excuse me?" Michiru shoots before she can stop herself._

_Uranus holds up her hands. "I can say that; I'm talking about myself. Sort of. It's kind of weird. Anyway, though, you know how my Neptune came to your Haruka to help wake her up? Well, who exactly do you think has been putting all of these dreams in your head?"_

_Michiru remains silent._

"_Yeah, you're welcome, by the way. I'm giving you some good ones. Although pretty much every time we were together belonged on some greatest hits compilation, so I couldn't have really gone wrong—don't give me too much credit. No, really, it was nothing, breaking into your subconscious. That wasn't difficult. At all. No big deal or anything."_

"_So what do you want from me? Michiru says._

_Uranus levels a gaze at Michiru. "You've known since you were a child that there was someone destined for you. And it's me. You know it's me. Don't give up on me. Or on Haruka."_

"_And how exactly would you suggest…"_

_But everything's already starting to fade, and before she knows it, Michiru is waking up._

* * *

><p>Another day, another daimon; Michiru spends the next evening a bit nervous to go to bed, just because of what she could see. But slowly, surely, the exhaustion overwhelms her, and she finds herself drifting off.<p>

_Neptune meets Uranus' eyes across the crowded ballroom. Uranus gives her a small smile and dips her head deferentially; Neptune gives her a nod of acknowledgement and forces herself to look away._

_They both know: later._

_As the reveling begins to slow, Neptune seizes Uranus' sleeve, murmurs "My quarters" in her ear, and tugs her away from the ballroom._

_She shoves Uranus down on her bed, quickly yanks the tie from her collar, and uses it to securely fasten Uranus' wrists to the bedposts, relishing the little whimper Uranus allows when she tests the restraint to find it holding tight. "Do yo know what you were doing tonight?" Neptune purrs, rocking herself up against Uranus._

_She starts undoing the buttons of Uranus' shirt, grazing her lips across every new expanse of exposed skin, Uranus writhing so urgently beneath her that she can barely talk. "What did I do?"_

"_The way you looked at me, when you knew that we wouldn't have an opportunity to be alone for hours…you knew exactly what you were doing, didn't you?"_

_Uranus bites her lip, trying to hold back a moan as Neptune makes it to her belt. "I…I'm sorry…I just missed you, and—"_

_Neptune slides a knee between Uranus' legs just to hear her yelp and sucks a bruise into the soft juncture of her neck and shoulder. "And what makes you think that you deserve something special so easily?"_

"_I know I don't…but….but please…"_

"_Begging already, mighty Uranus? My." Neptune reaches a hand past Uranus' breeches, stopping just short of where Uranus so obviously wants her to go._

"_I'll do anything you want—for you—just please—"_

This time, when Michiru bolts awake, she's an absolute wreck, soaked and throbbing and actually aching, just so, so ready. She rolls over and makes an attempt to fall back asleep, but just the simple motion of her hips grinding against the mattress is enough to make her whimper, and Michiru is, generally speaking, a practical person. There's little left for her to do but tug up her nightgown and bury her face in her pillow and just get it over with.

Michiru can't remember the last time she's come so quickly; in moments, despite the buzzing of her limbs and the rushing in her head, she's drifting back to sleep.

"_You're laughing at me," Michiru says bluntly._

"_Not at you in particular. Okay, I guess I am. I'm sorry. But it definitely didn't seem like you minded that particular dream…"_

_Michiru fights off the threatening blush. "I suppose I never knew that you were so receptive to such…activities."_

_Uranus grins. "Gives you ideas, doesn't it?"_

_Michiru officially loses the battle to not blush. "And what if it does?" she says._

"_Isn't that the point?" Uranus raises her eyebrows. "You need to say something."_

_And then they're back to square one. "Surely," Michiru says, "you know the meaning of important missions. I've seen it even in what you've given me. If—"_

"_Yes," Uranus interrupts, "and that's why I'm here right now. Listen to me, Neptune." She coughs. "Uh, Michiru. I know, and what I know is that you need to act now."_

"_The world is at stake," Michiru says. "We don't—"_

"_LISTEN," Uranus snaps. Michiru jumps at the sudden show of frustration. "Listen," Uranus continues, with no less level of itensity, "you can't let them separate you. You can't, okay? I know this. Don't let them tear you apart. Don't let…" Uranus takes a deep breath, visibly attempting to calm herself. When she turns back to Michiru, she's much more composed. "Here's the thing. You're trying to save the world, and that's what you, and only you, can do. It's for the good of the many over the few. It's for the entire world. You can do this."_

"_And what if I can't, because…"_

"_Because of me?" Uranus finishes. She strides right up to Michiru and looks deeply into her eyes. Michiru feels the height difference acutely, and swallows hard. "So if you fail, the world ends, you die alone and miserable. Or you fail, but you know you died with someone right beside you. Or maybe you pull it off. I know you can. The Neptune I know can do anything. You can have it all—save the world, get the girl, what else is there?"_

_Michiru is silent, listening, listening with all her might, trying to reject the words because they can't they CAN'T do this, but—_

_Uranus reaches out to cradle the side of Michiru's face with one gloved hand, and it's all Michiru can do to not melt into the touch. As is, she shivers, has to fight to not close her eyes and swoon like the desperate schoolgirl she is. "Michiru." She looks up. "For me. Remember this conversation."_

When it's time for school the next morning, Michiru's head is swimming and there's stickiness halfway down her thighs and she wonders for a brief moment if she may have miscalculated something, but when she reaches down her hand comes back clear and she has to shake her head at herself. She wonders, not for the first time in recent memory, where exactly her resolve has gone, and why Haruka—Uranus—has always been able to cut through it without even a second glance.

* * *

><p>"<em>Listen to me, Neptune, just listen to me," Uranus says, her voice ragged, and Neptune looks up to see her face wet with tears. Neptune's breath catches and she strokes one of Uranus' cheek, picking up shininess on her fingertips. "I don't…I don't know what's going to happen when we get to the Moon, but when we do—"<em>

_Neptune cuts her off with a smoldering, fierce kiss. She's fighting a catch in her own stomach, trying to put everything she never felt she could say into it. She pulls back and grabs onto Uranus as tightly as she can, Uranus latching right back on. Seizing up all of her courage, she murmurs into Uranus' shoulder, "I love you."_

_Uranus' sucks in a quick breath. "I love you too," she says, her voice cracking, and then Uranus is breaking down, full on sobbing in her arms._

"_Uranus…" she begins._

"_Find me afterward," Uranus says. "I don't care what happens. You just…promise me you'll find me."_

_Summoning up everything she has, Neptune forces a smile. "Of course I will. I…after this, when we're alone—"_

_Uranus matches her with a watery grin. "Really, Neptune? At a time like this?"_

"_Are you protesting?"_

"_Not at all." Uranus reaches out and grabs her hand tightly._

_Neptune can't resist kissing her one more time as the battle approaches. "I'll find you."_

"Michiru? Michiru, wake up, Michiru…"

When Michiru blinks her eyes open again, Haruka's staring into her eyes, shaking her shoulder. As soon as she sees that Michiru's regained consciousness, her shoulders slump noticeably with relief. "Are you okay?"

Michiru is nowhere near okay. She's trembling terribly with the memory. Haruka's right here, and she's so close, and she does have time, it's coming closer every day but for now she has time, and all she wants to do is yank Haruka down and kiss her until she can barely breathe and stop this, stop this pretending and stop the lies and stop the illusions, but…

But she can't do this to Haruka.

"I'm all right," she says.

"Do you want some water? Or anything?"

"I promise you, I'm fine."

"Okay." Haruka's starting to feel a bit awkward; Michiru can tell. "I didn't mean to just…come in your room like this, I know it's your space, but you were…it sounded like you were having an awful dream, and I…this is what we do for each other, right? We're a team."

Michiru wants to cry. Instead, she says, "Thank you, Haruka. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Oh. Right," Haruka says. She lingers on the bed for a few seconds longer, then slinks out the door.

Michiru falls back against the pillows and stares at the wall.

She can't fall asleep for the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p>"<em>Congratulations, Michiru." Michiru whirls around in an attempt to isolate the speaker. Uranus is leaning against one of her pillars, with a smile—a true, honest smile. "Look at you. You saved the world, nobody died, and you finally did it. Well, sort of."<em>

"_How do you know this?" Michiru says._

_Uranus shrugs. "Well, for one thing, I did kind of get myself killed trying to do your exact job, so there's that whole not-alive thing. And now that I say that, I can see why maybe you weren't super into taking my advice. Which is fine, I guess. But it worked out?"_

"_It worked out," Michiru says._

"_So I guess I can leave you alone now?" Uranus says. "I've pretty much done everything I needed to do."_

_Michiru's not sure where the words come from, but she responds, "Give my regards to your Neptune."_

_Uranus' smile is wide and surprised. "Give my regards to your Haruka. Even if she probably will want to punch me in the face for telling you all this stuff, but whatever. What did I tell you, Michiru? You can have it all."_

Michiru comes back awake slowly this time, although for the first night in her life, she's not alone. The warm, sleep-snuffling body next to her stirs, but doesn't wake, as Michiru shifts to be able to gaze upon Haruka more clearly. She can still feel the memory of Haruka's lips on hers, and she can't help but smile.

Reality is so much nicer than any vision.


End file.
